dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
New Students
Bludhaven New Students ]] Official Name: The New Students Team Aliases: Bludhaven New Students, Windrider's Team Status: Inactive Identity: Unknown: Identified as a "school for gifted youngsters" in an urban area. Is really a division of the Xavier Institute for remedial learning. Alignment: Good Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Windrider's Underground School, Bludhaven, New York Organization Team Leader(s): Windrider Current Members: Finesse, Magick (Marissa), Dispatch, Shara, Blythe Former Members: Vision (Kara Dar-Vi), Retro Jade Allies: Nightwing, Spider-Man, X-men, Teen Titans Enemies: Arcade, Apocalypse, Black Tom Cassidy, Brood, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Cassandra Nova, Count Nefaria, Dark Phoenix, Elias Bogan, Friends of Humanity, Hellfire Club, Magneto (Magnus), Marauders, Mister Sinister, Mojo, Nimrod (Sentinel), Onslaught, Reavers, Sentinels, Shadow King, Purifiers Place of Formation: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Creators: jealousghost History The X-Men were a group of mutants founded by Professor Charles Xavier. Mutants, or Homo Superiors, were born with superhuman abilities due to a sudden leap in evolution which generally manifested themselves at puberty. Mutants were often hated and feared because they were unlike humans. As a response Xavier created his School For Gifted Youngsters to provide a safe environment where mutants could learn to control their powers. The X-men fought for a future where humans and mutants could live together in peace. After Windrider graduated her Bludhaven classes she took over as instructor and welcomed a class full of rebellious mutants and metahumans. The Squad The New Studnets' tutor is Windrider. Windrider has several part-time instructors, who include Nightwing, Doc, Batman, and Deadpool. First Roster - Doc Whedon, the team's mysterious techie and healer. - Dispatch, a.k.a. Gailyn Grey, can "dial up" others' minds. - Finesse, a.k.a. Jason de Hoya, can coerce anyone to do anything. - Shara, a.k.a. Mackenzie Misba, Shi'ar trained "warrior angel". - Magick, a.k.a. Marissa, trained by Illyana Rasputin as a sorceress. - Kara Dar-Vi, a blind Kryptonian with the ability to see someone as they truly are. - Retro Jade, a.k.a. Jade Takahashi, was Karan's last student before the team disbanded. - Blythe, a.k.a Blythe Thundershock, with powers over the elements. Second Roster - Ravager, a.k.a. Rose Wilson, skilled assassin. Some precognition powers. - Hellion, aka Julian Keller, a telekinetic, able to move solid matter with a thought. - Jubilee, aka Jubilation Lee, produces plasma bursts. Has experience working with the X-men. - Pixie, aka Megan Gwynn, produces psychotropic dust. Some magic abilities. Flight via wings. - Captain Marvel Jr, aka Freddy Freeman, a crippled newsboy with the powers of Shazam. - Rogue, a former villainous southern belle with a dual personality thanks to her powers. The Vision When Kara Dar-Vi died her powers exploded over the group allowing the team at the time (Doc, Dispatch, Finesse, Windrider, Shara, Magick, and Blythe) to see each other as they truly were. They all discovered that Dispatch's soul was as ugly as she was physically beautiful. Unable to handle the team's disapproval, she left the team. At that time, Windrider also saw Deadpool as his personality truly was, which was as a ruggedly handsome man with scars on his soul. Since that time she has had a serious crush on him. Trial of the Supers The team disbanded while Windrider provided testimony during the trial of the superheroes. Where Have All the Superheroes Gone? Windrider provided a fantastic example for the young metahumans and mutants when she went public with her powers. She and Jean Grey became the first superpowered supermodels in the world. When Luthor was impeached and a new president took over he offered the supers a pardon. Windrider and Professor Xavier felt that the students would no longer be in danger if they were discovered by the public and reopened the school. A New Era Poison Ivy's attack on Gotham City spilled over into Bludhaven. However, it was beneficial to the city, offering more plants and clean air than the city had ever seen before. The vines destroyed a few of the more polluting power plants. The sky is clear once more. And the mayor has encouraged all the citizens of the city to take care of the environment. Paraphernalia Equipment: Danger Room, Cerebra, Image Inducer Cyber-glasses. Although most X-Men choose to individualize their costumes, standard blue and gold uniforms are available. All X-men carry a communicator. Transportation: interdimensional teleportation using Magik's powers. All students use their own transportation. Weapons: No standard weaponry. Some members have at times carried weapons as suited their tastes and current team philosophy (Longshot throwing knives, Cable futuristic firearms, Forge self-made firearms, Wolverine and Psylocke Katana, Storm Knife). Wolverine additionally has a weapon he is incapable of removing under normal circumstances (Adamantium claws). Links and References http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=8644601 Windsong - Bludhaven http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=14647623 Bludhaven - New Students Private RP